I'll Be Waiting
by AmandineReader
Summary: Tu voulais des réponses, et c'était maintenant ou jamais. (OS Faberry)


Tu avançais, décidée, vers la jeune blonde et lui pris le poignet avant de la tirer avec toi dans la salle vide la plus proche, puis de refermer brusquement la porte de cette dernière. Elle n'esquissa aucun mouvement pour se défaire de ton emprise et ne pipa mot mais elle fronça les sourcils à ton comportement pour le moins étrange. Quelle mouche t'avait donc piquée pour agir de cette façon ? Tu la comprenais dans le fond. Depuis quand Rachel Berry enlevait-t-elle la grande Quinn Fabray dans les couloirs ? Elle semblait attendre une explication et te fixait de son regard brûlant. Celui même qui te faisait perdre tous tes moyens. Celui qui t'avait donné tour à tour envie de fuir, de détruire, puis de comprendre. Tes yeux se baissèrent automatiquement, comme une enfant prise en faute. La peur te retournait les entrailles, te donnait envie de t'enfuir de cette salle silencieuse qui t'oppressait.

« Rachel ? »

Son ton était neutre comme toujours, malgré la pointe de curiosité et de douceur qui était présente contrairement à l'indifférence habituelle qu'elle te présentait en public, mais il te fit l'effet d'une gifle. Tu lâchas brutalement son poignet comme s'il s'agissait de métal en fusion et eus un mouvement de recul en relevant les yeux brusquement. Son bras retomba mollement pendant que tu prenais une grande inspiration.

« Qu'est ce qu'on est Quinn ? »

Elle fronça encore plus les sourcils si cela était possible et se crispa légèrement. Avant même qu'elle ne puisse penser à répondre tu repris avec un mélange de colère et de désespoir dans la voix.

« Je voudrais savoir. Je sais ce que tu es pour moi, mais, moi, qu'est ce que je suis pour toi ? Dis le moi parce que je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux ! Si tu me détestes, ou que tu n'éprouve qu'une froide indifférence comme tu le laisses paraître quand il y a des gens, quand tu m'appelles Berry avec dédain, pourquoi tu me souris quand personne ne le voit ? Pourquoi quand personne n'est là tu m'appelles par mon prénom avec douceur ? Pourquoi quand tu me vois me prendre un slushie tu ne dis rien, mais tu me rejoins par la suite et m'aides à me laver les cheveux ? Pourquoi à chaque fois que tu me regardes je peux percevoir de la tristesse et de la douleur dans tes yeux ?

\- Rach'... »

Sa voix était tellement suppliante qu'elle t'arrêta net dans ton discours. Tu remarquas alors le conflit qui semblait se dérouler en elle. Au bout de quelques secondes elle sembla prendre conscience de son état et remit son masque que tu connaissais si bien, te regardant d'un air hautain et dédaigneux les bras croisés comme pour se protéger d'une attaque indiscernable. Puis elle lâcha froidement une de ces phrases qui t'étaient souvent réservées: « Tu débloques Berry. »

Juste après avoir lâché ces quelques mots elle se dirigea vers la sortie, mais tu lui barras le passage en te plaçant en travers son chemin. Elle te plaqua alors contre le mur, ses mains encadrant ton crâne, son corps te supplantant de toute sa hauteur et une aura écrasante émanant de celui ci. Mais lorsque tu relevas les yeux pour rencontrer les siens tu vis à nouveau de l'hésitation. Un éclair de panique passa alors dans son regard émeraude et elle voulu se reculer. Dans une pulsion que tu ne compris pas toi même, et dans un désir de l'empêcher de s'éloigner de toi tu l'agrippas fermement par les pans de sa veste et la tiras contre toi avant de l'embrasser avec toute la douceur dont tu pouvais faire preuve. Elle se figea immédiatement mais ne te repoussa pas. Quelques instants plus tard elle agrippa tes hanches et approfondit le baiser avec passion, te plaquant à nouveau fermement contre le mur. C'était mieux que dans tous tes rêves les plus fous, bien plus puissant, une explosion dans ton bas ventre comme tu n'avais jamais ressenti avec personne. Ni avec Finn, ni avec Puck ni même avec Jesse. Mais rien d'étonnant à cela après tout, c'était Quinn Fabray.

Tes mains lâchèrent sa veste pour aller se perdre dans ses cheveux alors que les siennes remontèrent avec douceur sur ta taille. Quelques secondes plus tard – ou peut être était-ce quelques minutes ? – vous vous séparâtes haletantes et le regard plein de désir. Ta peur revint alors au galop. Allait elle encore fuir ? Tu l'attiras encore plus vers toi dans une tentative désespérée de l'en empêcher. Elle croisa ton regard et te fit un sourire tremblant avant de se serrer contre ton corps et de déposer son visage dans le creux de ton cou, ses cheveux te chatouillant le visage et leur parfum vanillé s'emparant de toi. Tout son corps tremblait sous tes doigts et tu compris qui était alors réellement la fille dont tu étais tombée amoureuse, mais ça ne t'étonnait pas plus que ça. Tu avais déjà entre-aperçu la part de fragilité en elle. Tu avais depuis longtemps compris qu'elle se cachait derrière cette froideur et cette indifférence de façade.

Tu caressais délicatement son dos lui laissant tout le temps dont elle avait besoin. Besoin pour quoi faire d'ailleurs ? Tu ne le savais pas exactement mais plusieurs idées te passaient par la tête. Accepter ce qu'elle ressentait ? Peu probable, ce serait même utopique. Pour se préparer à te briser plus durement qu'elle ne l'avait encore jamais fait ? Cela était bien plus logique, mais elle avait quand même répondu au baiser... Tu ne savais pas, mais tu lui en laissais autant qu'elle le désirait, profitant de l'avoir dans tes bras. Cela serait peut être l'unique fois où tu pourrais ressentir sa faiblesse, sa peur, sa chaleur, sa douceur. Cela serait peut être bien l'unique fois où tu aurais cette fille extraordinaire dans tes bras. Cette fille dont tu as toujours été le souffre douleur, celle pour qui tu ressentais une telle haine. Mais tu avais découvert qu'elle n'était pas seulement ce qu'elle laissait voir, qu'elle était bien plus que ça. Que son attitude n'était qu'un moyen de défense comme un autre, sa carapace contre le monde. Et à cause de cela tu en étais malgré toi tombée irrémédiablement amoureuse, comme jamais tu ne l'avais été de quelqu'un d'autre.

Le baiser qu'elle déposa dans ton cou te fit perdre le cours de tes pensées et te déstabilisa plus encore que ce câlin improvisé qui se prolongeait. Quelles parties de Quinn te restaient il encore à découvrir ?

Tu la sentis sourire contre ton cou et cela t'arracha un frisson que tu ne pus contenir. La salle était toujours plongée dans un silence confortable qui fut brisé par la capitaine des Cheerleaders, sa voix bien plus faible et tremblante qu'elle avait l'habitude de l'être.

« Je ne peux pas... Le lycée, mes parents, je ne peux pas…, prononça la jeune fille dans un murmure.

\- Je vois.. Mais toi qu'est ce que tu ressens pour moi ?

\- Je crois que je... Que je ressens des choses pour toi...

\- Tu sais, moi aussi je ressens des choses pour toi, même des choses plutôt fortes... Mais est ce que tu veux quelque chose de nous Quinn ? »

Elle ne réagit pas à tes derniers mots et il y eut comme un déchirement dans ta poitrine, mais tu aurais dû t'en douter, c'était la suite logique. Tu repoussas à contre cœur la jeune blonde et te dirigeas vers la porte sans oser un regard vers elle, trop effrayée à l'idée de te faire briser encore plus que tu ne l'étais déjà. Mais alors que tu allais sortir tu sentis une pression ferme sur ton poignet droit qui te força à te retourner. Tu croisas à nouveau son regard émeraude, mais il te sembla légèrement différent, comme éclairé d'une lueur nouvelle mais néanmoins vacillante.

« Je vais rompre avec Sam. Je veux quelque chose de nous Rachel. Je te promets que je veux quelque chose mais le lycée, les autres... Ça me fait peur… Je ne veux pas que tu sois avec quelqu'un d'autre, je veux être avec toi. Mais assumer au lycée… Ce n'est pas que j'ai honte de toi ! Mais je comprendrais que tu veuilles être avec quelqu'un qui te tienne la main fièrement dans les couloirs, quelqu'un qui te présente comme sa copine à ses amis, quelqu'un qui te mérite plus que je ne pourrais jamais le faire. »

Ses derniers mots étaient empreints d'une telle douleur et d'une telle tristesse que tu ne pus te résoudre à ne serait ce qu'être énervée contre elle. Tu la comprenais dans un certain sens, elle n'était pas n'importe qui, et tu voulais être avec elle en connaissance de cause après tout.

« J'attendrai. »

Elle te regarda avec un air d'incompréhension et de surprise totale, et il te sembla donc utile de préciser ta pensée.

« Pour le lycée. J'attendrai que tu sois prête à ce qu'on se montre. Mais à une condition.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Tu tiens les garçons, ou les filles peu importe, à distance. Parce que bon, d'accord je comprends, tu es magnifique mais c'est pas une raison pour te draguer à longueur de temps ! En plus il est vrai que…

\- Rach'.

\- ...même quand tu leur dis que tu n'es pas intéressée ils continuent à insister ! Puis quand ils insistent ils le font pas à…

\- Rachel.

\- ...moitié ! Je veux dire ils se prennent un peu pour des dieux tout puissants à être persuadés que… »

Tu fus coupée dans ton monologue par les lèvres de la blonde qui effleurèrent les tiennes. Geste qui en plus de te faire perdre le fil de tes pensées, fit frissonner chaque parcelle de ton corps. Elle s'éloigna rapidement et te regarda, son assurance revenue, un léger sourire satisfait ornant ses lèvres. Elle venait de trouver un moyen de réduire au silence la ô combien bruyante Rachel Berry en moins d'une seconde. Décidant que tu n'étais pas d'accord avec cette technique – que tu trouvais particulièrement sournoise – tu fis mine de partir, une moue boudeuse ayant pris place sur ton visage. Tu eus à peine le temps de te retourner pour te diriger vers la porte que Quinn t'arrêta dans ton mouvement. Elle enroula ses bras autour de toi et te rapprocha doucement d'elle jusqu'à que ton dos soit pressé contre son buste. Puis elle souffla quelques mots que tu crus d'abord rêver, et qui sonnèrent ensuite à tes oreilles comme une promesse.

« J'accepte. Et tu n'auras pas à attendre très longtemps. »

* * *

**Salut ! Merci de passer jeter un coup d'oeil ici ! Ce texte je l'ai écrit dans le cadre d'un challenge avec moi même, où je devais m'essayer à l'écriture à la deuxième personne du singulier. Je n'en suis pas entièrement satisfaite, et je ne pense pas réitérer l'expérience, mais j'aimerais beaucoup avoir vos avis ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, le bon et le moins bon !**


End file.
